1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to personal care appliances, such as a power skin care brush, that are used to care for, clean and otherwise treat skin and hair, and, in particular, to a portable, electrically driven, handheld device that may be used to care for, clean and otherwise treat skin and hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld personal care appliances used to care for, clean or otherwise treat the skin or hair (e.g., to clean, massage and/or apply creams, cleansing solutions or other substances to the skin or hair) are known and have gained increasing popularity. Such devices are most often used to provide daily hygienic skin care, in particular care for the facial skin. These devices usually include a small handheld casing having an internal motor and a self-contained power source (such as a battery) for producing a particular movement/action of a workpiece (e.g., a brush or pad), which in turn produces desired functional results. Examples of such appliances include power skin brushes and power toothbrushes, among others. Such personal care appliances have motor arrangements which produce either rotational movement or oscillating (back and forth) movement.
While many such devices are known, there is room for improvement in the field of personal care appliances such as handheld skin and hair treatment devices. Hence, it is desirable to have a personal care appliance having a drive assembly which is powerful (stronger and faster), energy efficient, quiet and durable.